Ono
by Paula Edith Perry
Summary: Ezra and Aria are together and everything goes well until... Aria finds out about another secret to hide. It involves Ezra. But 'ono' doesn't keep one secret as it seems at first... I suck at summaries, but read and review! xo
1. Chapter 1

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars' or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**

* * *

**

_**ARIA'S POV**_

I woke up in the morning. The sunrays were brushing my cheeks, like they wanted to say: "Hey Aria! It's time to wake up!". I could smell the smell of lavender, because I lit the lavender candles at the evening to calm down. I moaned as I saw on the clock hanging on the wall what time was it: time for me to prepare to school. I shuffled out the bed, put my slippers on and went to bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and dressed up. I took a look at the mirror: I didn't look very well with those bags under the eyes. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't. I threw the correction fluid on the floor, a little nervous and left the room.

In the dining room I could smell the smell of fresh pancakes. The only good thing that happened this day. And of course meeting Ezra in the English classroom!

"Good morning" I murmured, combing my hair by my fingers.

"Morning sweetie" Ella said, offering me a pancake with a syrup. She noticed I didn't look really well. "Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I lay. "It's just this whole school thing…"

"But…" Ella started. "This doesn't mean somebody bullies you at school?"

I giggled, staring down. "No… Of course not!"

"Good" My mother mouthed, then started eating a pancake.

I sat down and took a bit of my breakfast. It was really tasty. But what the hell happened? Pancakes in the morning? Bullying at school? This was really ridiculous, but I tried not to say anything: just enjoy my meal.

* * *

I walked to my English classroom: favorite one. I took my place and started playing with my black pen. I opened my notebook and started drawing something at the end of it. Some flowers, hearts… like other girls did. I also was writing some stupid things like: "Aria looks fat in skin-tight tops" or "Blush on, lashes long, mascara strong…" I didn't noticed when I wrote "Aria Kahn". When I saw it, I couldn't believe it. I started blurring this heavily. As Ezra… I mean Mr. Fitz walked in, I closed it immediately. I just couldn't let him see this whole thing that happened thoughtlessly.

* * *

As the whole class left, I stayed in front of Ezra's desk. He was sorting some papers. When he saw me, he smiled. His smile made me grin too. He took a sip of coffee from his mug he always had on the lessons. I sat on the desk, looking at Ezra as I was expecting him to propose to me, though I didn't.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

I was acting like I was thinking for a while. "Absolutely nothing. What about you?"

"I was planning the same thing to do." He took the next sip of coffee. "Maybe we can do 'Absolutely nothing' together at my place?" he offered.

"Sounds great!" I answered, then hugged him. "When can I meet you?"

He thought for a while. I was pretty sure he was acting like I did a while before.

"Is four o'clock okay?"

"Pretty fine" I kissed him lightly.

He tried to kiss me more, but I pulled back. I grinned lightly, then tried to look sexy.

"Good things come for those who wait" I waved to him like Miss World, then left the classroom, so excited about the meeting.

* * *

"… Prada, Armani or D&G?" Hanna asked when she looked in the mirror hidden in her locked.

"Whatever." Spencer said, kinda bored.

Hanna looked at her as she was going to kill her for her ignorance. Then both of them saw me listening.

"Hey Aria!" Hanna hugged me, as she'd always done when we were younger. She showed me her new, silver earrings. "What do you think about them?"

I examined the jewelry and nodded with admiration. "They're nice."

"See? I told you she's going to like them." Hanna smiled to Spencer and Emily proudly. They both sighed, as if they were really annoyed.

Hanna wore them and looked in her reflection like no queen did. She closed her locker heavily.

"What are your plans for today? Or maybe for weekend?" she asked us.

"Going to my granny in Louisiana." Spencer said. "After all I gotta wish her happy grandmother's day."

"Em?" Hanna looked at our swimmer.

"Practice, practice and more practice" she answered, playing with her bracelet.

"Any hang-outs with Maya?"

"It's none of your business!" Emily laughed.

I didn't want Hanna to ask me. I had to lie about my whole plans for today. Maybe I could tell her I was doing completely nothing? After all, this was true. Plans with Ezra were only the part of my long weekend!

"Aria?" she looked at me like Alison used to do before she… died.

"Hanging out at home." I tried to sound serious. Those drama lessons were really helpful!

"GREAT!" Hanna shouted and hugged me. "Are you going to help me choose the dress for Foxy?"

"NO!" I screamed before I could think about it. "I mean… I'm hanging out with my books. After all AP Chemistry won't learn by itself!"

Hanna looked disappointed, but then she nodded. "Fine. I'll do it by myself." Her voice sounded kinda angry.

* * *

I was sitting with Ezra, watching old movies - I really liked them, and so did Ezra. He was embracing me. It felt so good I could stay like this forever. Actually we weren't quite focused on the movie. I preferred talking to him.

Suddenly I started feeling nausea. I sneaked out the room. I noticed Ezra was looking at me like 'What's going on?', but I didn't have time to answer. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"It's just a flu…" I murmured to myself. "A flu…"

Suddenly I felt the vibration in my pocket. _Oh no, _I was one text message received. I clicked 'READ'.

_Just a flu? I don't think so, silly. And so do you._

_A_


	2. Chapter 2

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Pretty Little Liars' or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**ARIA'S POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I read the text twice, not able to believe it. I tried to convince myself it was going to be okay. Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't repress them, so I let them flow down my cheeks. If A knew… That meant he/she was going to tell everyone around. I couldn't let this happen. But what was I supposed to do? Scream 'Hey! I'm probably pregnant and I'm doing this just to avoid A telling this'? That was stupid!

I heard knocking to the door. I wiped my mouth by the toilet paper and tears by my hand. I looked in the little mirror hanging on the wall just to check out do I look like I was doing great. My eyes were bloodshot. I blinked a few times, hoping this may help. Unfortunately, it didn't. I flung my fringe on my eyes, so Ezra didn't see my eyes. I walked out the bathroom.

"Aria, are you alright?" Ezra asked, a little nervous.

"Yep." I tried to sound like I was really alright, but my voice was kinda breaking. I sobbed unintentionally.

"Really?" Ezra asked. He knew I was lying.

I gave up. I led Ezra to the living-room. We sat down together. He took my hand and looked in my eyes. They were filling with tears when he was looking at me. His look was so comforting, caring, sweet. That was what I loved about him.

"So…" Ezra was encouraging me to begin. "What's going on, sweetheart?"

I sighed. _Now or never Aria!,_ I thought. I counted slowly to ten in my mind, expecting it to help me. I was breathing slowly and rhythmically. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, like it wanted to free itself.

"Will you love me no matter what I'm going to tell you?" I asked.

Ezra wiped a single tear running down my cheek.

"Of course I will." He answered, his voice silent.

I thought he was going to say 'no', because that meant I didn't have to explain the whole situation. I squeezed his hand harder. It made me calmer.

"I just got a text saying…" I burst into tears.

Ezra hugged me. I tried to forget about the whole world, but the problem was I couldn't. Not with A playing with me and probably the human being growing in my womb. I tried to control my tears. But the more I was thinking about the fact which, sooner or later, I gotta tell.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me" Ezra whispered to my ear.

I sobbed, then looked down.

"No…" I whispered. "I'll tell you."

Ezra watched me carefully. I took a sip of orange juice from my glass.

"I… I…" I stuttered. "I got a text saying my granny died." I lay, avoiding Ezra's eyes. In fact my granny died a year ago. "She was so close to me! I remember when she used to read me fairytales when I was little." I sobbed.

Ezra hugged me tighter.

"I know this feeling" he confessed. " I remember when my grandma died. I just couldn't take it. I was four and I used to spend whole days with her, singing song and playing…" He laughed lightly. "But the world goes on and you gotta accept it. I feel sorry to hear that."

I felt sorry for myself to hear that I lay to him. I loved him, I really did, but I didn't know how would he react! I decided to avoid the truth. After all, the fact I was pregnant could ruin our relationship - the thing we were building for so long! I tried to enjoy the moment in his arms, but the fact I lay to him couldn't go off my mind.

"I… I gotta go" I whispered, so close to cry again.

"Okay." I heard Ezra murmuring.

I left his apartment, bursting into tears once again. My phone vibrated once again this day. I opened it, didn't care anymore. I received a text message. I clicked READ.

_Aria, why are you avoiding the truth? You know it'll come to light. Every secret does._

_A_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**** At first I wanted to say thank you! When I woke up and I noticed the numbers of notifications to that story I almost screamed of excitement! I got so many e-mail saying you subscribed me! Thank you! ;)**

**The second thing is: I'm sorry for this chapter. I know it's short, but I just needed it to continue the story. I suck at long chapters in English! I hope you'll forgive me guys!**

**B:**** No, you haven't misread this. As I always do, I close my emotions, thoughts, habits in the main character of my stories. Writing random stuff at the end of my notebook is my school habit since… I don't know, fourth grade, I think? I don't know does it lead to any mental disease, but I do this ever since when I'm bored. Thank you for reviewing though!**

**R&R and no flames, please! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Pretty Little Liars or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(THIS CHAPTER TAKES TIME A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER'S EVENTS)**

**

* * *

**_**ELLA'S POV**_

I went home really tired, after the whole seven hours spent in the gallery. Little drops of sweat were running down my cheeks. Being home felt really weird, but good at the same time. Byron was still in the college, Mike was on his lacrosse training and Aria said something about night at Spencer's, so I didn't have to worry much. I trusted Spencer. She was the smartest one of Aria's clique, so I was sure nothing was going to happen.

I entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a bottle of cold, mineral water. I took a sip of it and felt full of energy. I closed the fridge. I sat down, thinking, when suddenly I realized I hadn't checked the mailbox that day. And I was sure none of my family did, because when they did so, the letters were laying on the kitchen table. I moaned and went to took the letters. The day was really nice as no day this January. There was no cloud on the blue sky. A few cars passed the street fast, like they were racing. In the mailbox there were a few letters and a newspaper. _Seems even Byron didn't care to read the newspaper this morning_, I thought.

* * *

I was reading the mails I got. Just a few bills for electricity, water etc. Suddenly I noticed a letter. It was packed in the yellow envelope. I was addressed on me. I turned it to see if there was the sender. Anonymous. My hands were shaking when I opened it. I started reading the letter, my heart beating fast, breath anxious. Tears were filling my eyes the more words I read. I couldn't believe in what I was reading. Was he betraying me with… his student?

I heard door closing. I knew it was Byron. I came to greet him. I had to talk with him seriously. I leaned the passionate kiss on his lips maybe for the last time in my life. Byron took his jacket off, a little bit surprised.

"We need to talk" I said, my voice serious.

"Okay" he smiled.

* * *

Byron lit the last candle, explaining this was supposed to be our romantic evening since we didn't know when. He sat opposite me and grinned. I grinned unintentionally. I loved him, but the fact was the fact: he betrayed me! My grin disappeared when I reminded myself about it. Byron noticed my quick change of mood. He tried to act worried, but he seemed so lame and fake. I noticed he knew what was going to happen. I took a deep breath.

"Who's Meredith?" I asked uncertainly.

* * *

_**ARIA'S POV**_

I went to my home, feeling a little dizzy, but before that I'd deleted the texts I received from A. The whole house smelled like the fresh vodka and cigarettes. I threw my bag aside and walked toward the living room. Nobody was there. The room was cold and calm. The windows were open and the fresh air was getting into the house. I shivered a little. I didn't know whether it was because of the temperature or one of the pregnancy symptoms. I took a deep breath and walked toward the kitchen. Silence was filling the room. On the table there were the few broken vodka bottles, beer cans and ash in the ash-tray. The candles were lighting the space like it was supposed to be a romantic dinner that turned into party with alcohol. Thank goodness none of the candles fell over, because that would guarantee the fire. I left the room and went upstairs. The old stairs in my not so old house were creaking with every step I took. I was holding the barrier tightly, feeling like I was about to faint. I took a few steps carefully, like I was in the haunted house and the seconds of attention could save my life. I listened carefully. There was the silence. I took a few steps toward my parents' bedroom they shared. My mother didn't know about the thing I knew: Byron betrayed her with his student, Meredith. I'd never had the courage to tell her before.

I felt like my legs were of the cotton wool, when I heard some screams coming for Ella and Byron's bedroom. _What the hell…?, _I thought. I was wondering what my parents are doing in there and my hand was reaching the door-knob unintentionally. I stepped back. I knocked to the door just to check if everything was okay. I heard my dad swearing strongly. I heard the noise of overturning furniture. I was wondering if that was normal. I tried to calm my breath, when the swearing were stronger. I stepped back, because I felt unsafe.

"Byron…" I heard Ella's soft voice coming from the room.

"What?" Byron roared in reply.

"I…" My mom was shaking a little. "I think you should calm down a little."

"CALM DOWN?" he screamed, then I heard breaking glass. My heart stopped for a while when I heard my mother screaming loudly. "Next time you'll think twice before you ask!"

I entered the room angrily. I saw Ella laying on the floor. She was bleeding. I saw the tears running down her cheeks. I ran to her, almost crying. I checked her pulse. She was still alive. I bended down for ten seconds to check if her breath was okay. It wasn't.

There were single pieces of glass on the floor. I shoved away them.

I looked at Byron. He was looking at me angrily. I could sense he was about to beat me the same way he did with Ella. I was kinda afraid, but I didn't show it. I was looking at him like "What did you do?". I didn't have enough to scream it out loud, but the devil inside me was encouraging me to. I was fighting with it. I pulled my mobile out of my jeans' pocket and dialed Mike. I heard some beeps before the answerphone said:

"The number you are trying to reach is currently…"

I terminated the call. Where was he when I needed him? I exited the room and ran to my car for the first-aid kit. The night was cold and foggy. No car was driving down this street that evening. I heard some owls ululating on the roof of our house. That made it all seem like a horror movie. I opened the trunk and threw some things in it. Finally I found the first-aid kit.

I took my phone and called the 911.

"My name's Aria Montgomery…"

* * *

**A/N: Thank God somebody wants to read it! So this chapter is longer and I was trying my best in descriptions. I don't know was this good - it's you who judge me! And wanted to try a new thing, which was Ella's POV. I can tell one thing: Aria's POV much easier to write for me, because she's a teenager and I understand her better!**

**I think I'm going to write a birthday chapter because of my birthday on Sunday. I'm so in a party mood! ;)**

**Read and review and no flames please! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars' or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**

* * *

**

_**ARIA'S POV**_

The ambulance arrived really quickly. Paramedics took my unconscious mother to the hospital in Rosewood. I watched the ambulance leaving from our driveway. I didn't tell anybody what really happened. I was too afraid of the consequences. I feared Byron could find out who told it and beat me the way he did to Ella.

I ran quickly to my car to follow the ambulance.

"Aria!" I heard the familiar voice behind me.

I turned. It was Byron who called me. I looked at him with hatred.

"What?" I shouted angrily.

"We need to talk" he said calmly.

I thought this was suspicious, but I didn't say anything. I approached to him, wanting to know what was the reason of the change.

"Come in, Aria."

I walked in to my house. He told me to go to the living room. I agreed, though I was kinda afraid. We sat together on the sofa to talk. He smelled like vodka and cigarettes. I moved away from him, because this smell was nauseating me. He looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he said silently.

"You're sorry?" I screamed. "YOU'RE SORRY?"

I stood up. I couldn't believe he said such things after what he did. He beat my mother! I saw he even enjoyed it! Those words were fake, I could feel it in his voice. He tried to look sorry, but he couldn't. He was too drunk.

"Aria… listen. I really am" he said, standing up.

I laughed nervously. I looked in his eyes with disbelief.

"I don't believe you!" I screamed in fury.

"Really?" he shouted and punched me in the face.

I screamed in pain. He hit me once again. I fell on the floor, tears were filling my eyes. I tried to hide, but he found me and kicked me. I stood up quickly and ran upstairs. Byron followed me with anger. I ran to my room and tried to close the door, but my father was faster. He took my hand quickly and throw me against the cold stairs. I yelled as loud as I could. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I crawled to the bathroom and locked the door. Byron wanted to open it, but he couldn't.

I took out my phone and texted Ezra quickly.

_Come to my house. I need help._

_Aria_

_

* * *

_

_**EZRA'S POV**_

I was grading AP English tests, when my phone beeped suddenly, saying I got a message. I sighed and took it, hoping it's just another chance to win Volvo. I clicked read.

_Come to my house. I need help._

_Aria_

_Aria… _I thought immediately. _Is she ok?_

I threw the pen I was holding and wore my jacket quickly. I was nervously looking for my car-key. I threw everything just to find it. And there it was - laying on the fridge.

I quickly ran to my car. I didn't even care did I close the door or not. Aria needed help and that was the main theme in my mind. I nervously drove through the whole Rosewood. There was a song 'I'm ok' by Christina Aguilera in the radio. It was about a girl that used to be beat by her father. I turned the radio off and cared more about driving safe to Aria's house.

I was surprised of what I saw. In front of Aria's house there were a lot of police cars. The red and blue light of the beacon lights was lighting the whole neighborhood. I saw many people standing, curious what happened. There were also Aria's best friends: Hanna, Emily and Spencer. I also noticed Noel talking with them.

I parked my car and ran to the place of accident. Aria's friends were surprised to see me.

"Mr. Fitz?" Spencer asked. "What are you doing here?"

I thought a little, to find the good explanation.

"Umm… I was going to my friend and then I noticed this." I said quickly.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily nodded and turned to speak with Noel again.

"… she was beat by her father!"

"… and he got annoyed…"

"… I can't believe Byron could do this!"

"… as he did with his wife…"

The explanations of this whole situation were coming from everywhere. Each version was a little bit different than the other, but it all leaded to one this: Aria was beat and hurt.

* * *

_**ARIA'S POV**_

"Thank you" I said as I got out of the room where my wounds were dressed.

I had some stitches on my arm and my head, but nothing special happened. I also broke my leg when I fell from the stairs. Nothing was hurting me really bad, except for the fact what my father had done. I was wondering how could he?

"Hello" somebody said behind my back.

I knew who it was. I turned and I didn't mistake.

"Ezra" I said, my voice full of excitement.

"You okay?" he asked, a little bit worried.

I sighed.

"I think so." Suddenly I realized one thing. "You shouldn't be here. What if somebody… you know…" I stuttered silently.

Ezra laughed a little.

"Don't worry, Aria."

Aria sighed. The silence fell between them.

"Look" Aria interrupted it "I gotta check what's going on with Ella."

"Will you go back by yourself?"

Aria nodded, smiling. He really cared about him. _Now or never, Aria._

"Ezra…" I whispered. "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not long, but I hope you're not going to kill me, but enjoy it. I really wanted to make this happen: I don't like Byron, but I love Chad Lowe 3**

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. I've never thought I could have as many reviews as I have! Thank you once again!**

**I'll try to write more this week, cause I'm spending the whole week home. I have a flu, but I feel good enough to write.**

**Read and review and no flames, please! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**

_**ARIA'S POV**_

The creepy silence fell between us. We were staring at each other. The only sounds I could hear were the voices of others. Some of them were worried, some of them happy, and some of them were shaky. I was looking at Ezra with hope, expecting him to say something. But he didn't. He was really shocked and confused at the same time.

"Remember when I told you I was okay when I ran to bathroom?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Ezra nodded slowly, looking at me curiously. He screwed his eyes, like he was forcing him to focus.

"Well…" I tried to find the words to say. "I lay. I lay about my granny. It was my first pregnancy sickness."

"Hadn't you eaten anything bad before?" he asked in his 'teacher tone'. I understood he wanted to find the explanation, which wasn't the pregnancy.

"No!" I denied quickly and loudly. I felt the glazes of all people in the corridor on me. I didn't care. "I mean… After this, I've had had sickness through the whole week! I skipped some classes because of it!"

Ezra was looking at me, as he expected me to say "C'mon, I'm just joking!". But I couldn't lie again! I expected him to say something, because the silence which fell again was really uncomfortable.

"I…" Ezra started. "I need some time to think about it."

I nodded, mouthing "Okay".

"Okay" Ezra whispered and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

I finally got a chance to see my mother. Doctor said she was conscious and doing well. I wanted to believe this before I saw her. I couldn't wait to do it!

I went to her room. It was quite big. She didn't share it with anybody, so I could talk with her honestly. She was eating something, which seemed like a fruit jelly. She looked really fine, like this what happened, never happened. She had a big dressing on her forehead, some stitches and a black eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot.

I knocked to the open door to show her I was there. She looked at me and smiled through tears. I really admired her because she could smile at me after what her husband did to her.

"May I?" I asked, smiling nicely.

"Yup" she said and ate a spoonful of jelly.

I sat on a chair beside her. She looked at my hand and noticed the stitches and the broken hand.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing at my hand.

I looked at it and laughed nervously. I didn't want to tell her what Byron did to me.

"That's nothing, really" I tried to sound normally. I thought I was quite valid, but I was sure Ella didn't.

"Really?" she asked.

I gave up.

"Fine. Byron beat me." I said, then added quickly. "But that's nothing, really. Just a fracture and some stitches."

Ella nodded slowly and put her jelly on the table beside her bed. She looked at me in her mother look. She brushed aside my hair.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" she asked me sadly.

"I just…" Tears came to my eyes. I sobbed. "I didn't want to remind you…"

"Honey…" she interrupted me, wiping a single tear running down my cheek. "That's not a taboo. You should tell me about such things so I can do something with it. I hope Byron will be arrested!"

"Mom… I called the police, they grabbed him, everything's fine" I tried to make her calm down, because she was about to burst into tears.

She smiled sadly.

"Good" she whispered.

I hugged her. I felt really safe.

* * *

_**EZRA'S POV**_

I was finishing what I started before Aria texted me - grading AP English tests. Another C. I circled it and put it aside. I started reading the next test, but the letter suddenly started smearing. I took a sip of the coffee. I was really tired and the thought about Aria being pregnant was bothering me. Every time I tried not to think about it, but it came back fast. I threw my red pen once again and buried my head in my hands.

My thoughts were racing. _After all, Aria didn't say anything about who the father was! Maybe I wasn't the one? _quickly changed into _Of course it's you who's the father of the baby! Who else would be?_

I wanted to find a solution for this situation so we both didn't get hurt.

"But how?" I murmured to myself.

Then I got a brilliant, I thought, idea.

* * *

_**ARIA'S POV**_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Another text. I prayed inside that this wasn't another text from the mysterious 'A'. I smiled, seeing who this text was from. I clicked READ.

_Please log in to Skype immediately. I need to talk to you about… You know what._

_E_

_My E, _I added in my mind and hid my mobile to my pocket.

* * *

I was really excited as I was logging to Skype. _Maybe he has thought about the whole situation? _I thought, grinning to my laptop's screen. And there he was: E. I clicked on the chat icon and written:

_Aria: Hey! You wanted me to log in ^^_

_Ezra: Yeah. I need to tell you one thing._

_Aria: Go on. ;-)  
_

_Ezra: I thought about this whole situation and I think you should abort it._

_Aria: WHAT?_

_Ezra: Listen. This would get us in the big trouble._

_Aria: So what? This is OUR baby!_

_Ezra: I know, but we need to think about us…_

_Aria: SCREW YOU! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD BE ABORTED BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!_

_-disconnected-

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yup,I hate myself for what I've done, but I had to! Kill my imagination, not me, please!

**summer: **Thank you so much for reviewing! This really means much to me. xo

Read and review and no flames, please! xo


	6. Chapter 6

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars' or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**

* * *

**

_**ARIA'S POV**_

I stared at the screen. I couldn't believe in those words I'd written! Was I outta my mind?

"No" I murmured to myself in answer.

I looked at my Skype. Ezra was disconnected. Good.

I tried to pretend that I was okay, but the truth was - I wasn't. I couldn't believe that the man I loved, the father of my… our baby was able to propose such thing! I was sad, disappointed and angry at the same time.

I turned off my laptop and hid it. I wanted to sleep - that was the only thing I could do without killing anybody.

* * *

_**EZRA'S POV**_

_Aria: SCREW YOU! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD BE ABORTED BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!_

_-disconnected-_

I stared at it, feeling really guilty. _But I didn't do anything wrong! I was just proposing… _I tried to explain it in my mind, but that was hopeless. She was right and I was the one who was wrong. I took a deep breath to calm down. Unfortunately it didn't help. I buried my head in my hands, thinking what should I do. I knew she couldn't forgive me and I understood her.

I took my mobile and written.

_Aria, I'm sorry. I was stupid, I know. I was outta my mind. I love your… our baby so much! I don't know why did I think this way? I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again. I just wanted you to know how I feel._

_I hope you are fine, whether you want to see me again or not. Just know I will always love you and our little child._

_E._

I took a last look at my long message. I thought it was the best way to describe what I feel. It described what I felt. Suddenly I realized she don't care to read it - she was so angry at me. I felt like this message was pathetic. I deleted most of the message and left only:

_Aria, I'm sorry._

_E._

I clicked 'SEND' and buried my head in my hands, expecting the quick answer.

* * *

_**ARIA'S POV**_

In the morning I checked my phone first. There was a text message from the person signed as E. I opened it, resigned.

_Aria, I'm sorry._

_E._

I threw my phone on my bed. He was so pathetic! How could he simply text 'I'm sorry' after all he had said before? Was he afraid to face me? I thought that thinking of him won't help me anything. I went downstairs and grabbed my schoolbag. I noticed Mike sitting in the dining-room. I approached to him. He looked really miserable.

"Hey" I said, sitting beside my brother.

"Hey" he murmured, playing with the spoon.

"You okay?" I asked, a little worried.

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yup." He said like he wanted to say 'Leave me alone!'.

I stood up and looked at him in surprise. I didn't want to mess with my brother. At least not when I was pregnant. I turned and left the house. I drove to school carefully.

* * *

AP English classroom. The worst place I wanted to be in. I sat on my place. I noticed Hanna, Emily and Spencer entering the classroom. They all ran to me.

"Hey!" they all greeted me.

"Hey girls" I grinned. It was so fake!

"Why didn't you tell us?" my fair-haired friend asked me.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Tell you? About what?"

The horrible silence fell. My grin disappeared from my face. The girls couldn't decide which of them should tell me. Finally Spencer decided to do it:

"About your mother, father… About the violence in your house."

"We were so worried!" Emily hugged me. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Em…" I started, trying to calm down my friend. "It's okay. I'm finally safe. My father won't hurt anybody anymore." I tried to smile, but seeing my friend that way didn't let me.

"Take your seats!" I heard a familiar voice.

Everyone did so. I looked at the face of my ex-lover. He looked differently than usually. His face was really pale. He had the bags under his eyes. He looked miserable as never before! It made me feel like in the horror about zombies. I tried to go back to conscious.

* * *

"Noel!" I said surprised as I noticed him standing beside me.

"Hello beautiful!" he greeted me with a huge grin. "How are you? I haven't seen you these days."

"I'm fine" I lay. I tried to change the subject before he could ask more questions about me. "Where were you? I haven't seen you for… about month!"

"A school exchange in Poland. Such a beautiful country!" he said, looking around.

"Really?" I wanted to continue this subject. "Were people nice to you?"

"Yeah. But it's good to finally be home and see you."

I laughed with him. He had such a beautiful smile!

"What did you see?" I asked him, kinda interested.

He thought a little.

"Warsaw, Cracow… Many things" he embraced me.

"Could you tell me about it?" I teased him a little.

"Only on condition if you have a coffee with me" he teased back.

"But only on condition if you choose _Chez Ange_" I replied quickly.

"Deal" he smiled. "Today at six?"

"Six is good."

"See you then!" he said, heading for the lesson.

"Yeah…" I murmured.

I bit my lip, looking at him walking away. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I had an incoming call from Mike. I answered it.

"What?" I asked.

"Ella has lost consciousness. Doctors say she may have epidural hematoma." He said quickly.

"In English, please." I said. I felt my veins pulsing. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Doctors say that in the worst case she can be comatose."

* * *

**A/N: So… What do you think? I HAD TO write about Poland because of my patriotism ;-) And please don't blame me if I do any mistake in the medical treatment. I'm not a doctor and nobody of my family is, so please, be kind ;-)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They all mean the world to me!**

**Last time I didn't have much time to update and I don't know will I have it soon. I'm having a national contest. Today I had the provincial** **eliminations and I was the second ;-) **

**And I still can't believe that 'Life lessons' by Youngwriter16 is going to finish soon. I love this story so much!**

**Read and review and no flames, please! xo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

'**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS': 'ONO'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars' or the characters. It's Sara Shepard who does.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**

_**ARIA'S POV**_

I arrived to the hospital quickly. Tears were running down my cheeks. I killed the engine and ran to the hospital to meet Mike. I almost collided with a nurse. I murmured _sorry _and kept running. I ran to the reception and hit the countertop. I didn't know, what was I doing. I was thinking about Ella, then about this traitor, Byron, about Ezra, Noel… My thoughts were racing. All of a sudden I discovered the receptionist was trying to ask me something.

"Can I help you?" she said. Her voice was really nervous. After all, she was asking me the same question a few times and I didn't reply.

"Yes." I tried to calm down a little. "Where can I find Ella Montgomery?"

The receptionist typed out something on the keyboard.

"Mmm…" She murmured.

She told me where can I find her. I thanked her and went.

I noticed Mike standing in front of the door of the room. I ran to him. I was curious what's going on.

"Hey!" I almost screamed.

"Hey" he murmured.

He turned to me. I stared at him in shock. He had a black eye and a swollen lip. I couldn't say a word. I wanted to ask him what happened, but it was obvious: he started a fight. Or he was involved with it.

"Did… Did you…" I stuttered.

"Yeah. I guess so" he sat down.

"But why did you do it?" I asked him, sitting beside him.

He sighed.

"I can't do this longer" he finally spoke.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do what?" I tried to sound like a caring sister. I did.

"Act like this didn't happen. Because it did." He paused to took a breath. "Everyone know Byron's arrested, Ella's comatose and no one knows what else! I just can't live with the fact that my pathological father ruined my life!"

I sighed and looked at him. I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't good at it. I tried my best though.

"We all can't. All we need to do is to have the hope that Ella's going to be okay. We can be happy. With Byron or not." I smiled. He did so.

I looked at the closed door.

"Why aren't we inside the room?" I asked, changing the subject.

Mike looked at the door. He shrugged.

"Doctors told me that they were going to take some tests and watch her. We can't come in."

I nodded. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was half past five. I quickly stood up and straightened my sparkling top.

"I'm going to be late" I murmured.

"What?" Mike asked, standing up.

"I'm meeting Noel in _Chez Ange_" I replied quickly.

"A date?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"A friends' meeting" I corrected him.

He nodded. His smile disappeared from his face.

"Will you call me when you'll hear something from doctors?" I asked him, my voice a little low.

He nodded slowly. I smiled to him and thanked him.

* * *

"…and I was staring at him like a dumb!" he said and we both laughed. It was his next story about Poland. "Yeah… Polish is really weird" he summarized.

"You made any friends?" I asked, eating a colorful jelly with whipped cream and fruit. It was delicious!

"Yeah. I still talk with them via Skype." He ate a spoonful of whipped cream.

"That's cool!" I nodded with a huge grin.

Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea. I stood up with an apologetic look.

"I'll be right back" I said, trying to sound normally.

"Okay…" he murmured.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

NEXT DAY

_Aria, you gotta do it. _I thought as I was entering the hospital again. I was going to the gynaecologist to check was my little baby okay. I didn't take anybody with me, because I didn't want anybody else to know. At least not now.

A young woman greeted me with a huge grin. She was a short blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a doctor's gown. She also had a plate with _Dr. Hamilton _on it.

"Good afternoon" she greeted me.

"Good afternoon" I replied.

She asked me to sit down. I did it. She looked for something in her papers. Finally she found something. She put her glasses on.

"Aria Montgomery?" she asked.

I nodded, mouthing _yes_.

* * *

I was waiting for the results. Then Dr. Hamilton asked me to come in. I was a little bit nervous. My throat was tightened. I entered the consulting room.

"Okay. So your baby is healthy." She smiled and looked at my stomach. I touched it lightly. "You're two months pregnant. You know who the father is?" she asked.

I thought a little. Two months ago… Then something hit me like a stone. Two months ago I slept with Noel…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if something is wrong about this whole gynaecologist process: I've never been pregnant and I don't know how is it ;)**

**And sorry if something is wrong with this whole Ella's coma. I tried to prepare to it, but I found… barely nothing. **

**Thank you for kind reviews. They make me happy with a huge grin on my face! Thank you for reading this sucky story!**

**And I feel really sorry for Japan. I keep you in my prayers!**

**Read and review. No flames, please! xo  
**


End file.
